


Meet the Reddingtons

by darkviralsickness



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Humor, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Red gets hurt, Sexual Content, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkviralsickness/pseuds/darkviralsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice Reddington is a big time hacker living in a small ass town with a very famous uncle. Raymond “Red” Reddington had been kidnapped while working for the FBI Justice is roped in to help them to find her uncle after quitting her job and leaving her girlfriend behind and basically going into witness protection. Justice begins to looks for him with the help of Red’s bodyguard and his obsession Elizabeth Keen will it fall to pieces or will they find Red before its too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colds and Sirens dont mix

It was 7:25am, in a small town in michigan. There were only two patrons in the house, one was fast asleep having just got home from work, the other...on the verge of falling asleep again, even though she was planning a 20 minute commute via driving. 

She really doesn't remember much of her drivers training, mostly because she slept through most of it, and that she had taken it her freshman year of high school. Her driving instructors voice kept drifting in her head about driving while tired, but it mostly became a jumbled mess of constant static playing in her head, her thoughts trying to righten themselves into order. It didn't help that the nighttime cold medicine still ran through her system, and well...the cold in general didn't help either. She was sure she had forgotten to take her meds, only maybe brushed her bottom teeth, had her pants on backwards, and shoes on the wrong feet but dammit, she was going to work cold, or no cold.

She had stepped onto the porch, pulled the door closed, and turned around only for a squad on unmarked vans, with red and blue flashing lights to pull up. She assumed they had sirens on but she couldn't hear them too well, to many murmuring thoughts, and confused static playing in her brain. 

Her only thought was, “What the hell did Uncle Red do now?”


	2. Justice Reddington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet Justice or well .....Monster   
> sorry for the late update i really haven't gotten feedback and work has worn me out

The room was cold, no, freezing and she couldn't stop shaking, she felt worse than before and she finally realized yes, she had forgotten her meds. Though she was more worried for her brother, who had been woken up from the commotion, and nearly stabbed a agent because he thought, they were thieves.

She had caught sight of Keene and her own personal shadow, Donald Ressler. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the agent, but told herself to stay emotionless, stop herself from ticcing, and pretend to not notice the agent staring at her. She didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes, because the only reason she could think they had taken her in for, was her crimes against some people in the world. She ruined lives and had no mercy as her alter ego Monster, a devious malicious hacker with the know how, and cunning to even break into the pentagon. Though some people saw her as a great asset, since the only people she bothered where con men and people who tried to sell out American secrets, the FBI and CIA saw her as a threat. 

Keene looked into the interrogation room and shook her head at the girl shivering in the chair, she had no idea her story, or much of anything about her except that she was related to Red by blood, and she was the infamous hacker Monster. They were getting info from the school at the moment, and trying to question the girls brother but that was going no where. 

Questioning her was also going nowhere, as well all they got out of her was barks like a fox, and shouted curses. 

The barks had been first, but as Ressler got angrier that she wasn't responding, and began to shout, and that's when the cussing began. Ressler left after that grumbling and shooting dirty looks over his shoulder, but Keene saw the worry and disappointment under the surface. Keene looked at Director Coope,r and he sighed and explained.

“Agent Ressler has basically watched these two grow up, as soon as we found out Reddington had a sister, we began to watch to see if he would contact them, and by the seems of it he did….” Cooper told her, the pause filled with meaning and Keene made a small go on gesture, wanting to hear more. Cooper gave a sharp quick nod and continued, “We don't know how, but Red continually had contact with the children, even picking the girl up from school one day, since then Ressler has watched over both children even once getting them out of some trouble with bullies, and talking with them one on one once in a while, asking about Reddington, when and why he showed up.” 

“Let me bet they had no idea, or would steer around the questions” Liz said looking back at the girl, and she nearly jumped to see the girl had silently moved so now she was looking at them, but the two way glass kept her from seeing them, but Liz knew she wasn't looking at her reflection whether it was a scare tactic, or bouts of boredom and anxiety she couldn't tell. The girl had the same colored eyes as Red a grey-green, her face was of course more feminine with high cheek bones, both had thin cupid bow lips and a pale complexion, but with slight red on the cheeks, seemingly having a slight near constant blush. Red had no freckles while the girl had them heavily on her neck. 

All of the sudden she began to rub rather forcibly at her eyes, before Keene could figure out the problem, a cop came up to them with a rather thick folder with the girls full name on the tab, “Justice Jessica Reddington”. Harold took it and thanked him, then began to read the file out loud, just as Ressler came back with coffee. 

Justice was born in Michigan, in 1995 to Lillian and Peter Nash, (Lillian later divorced Peter, and took back the name Reddington when Justice was in first grade, and Conner in fifth) Justice excelled in almost everything, but making friends, often wandering by herself or running with a group of rowdy boys. When she was in kindergarten they had her tested for dyslexia, after they asked her parents about her stutter, and that she wanted nothing to do with reading, and seemed to have problem learning it later, seen as aphasia. She was put in special ed classes, spending her English and math time with people who could help her learn. By fifth grade she began to have behavioral problems, and was seen often still playing with the boys, and even beginning to show interest in football. After some test done between the 5th grade and 6th grade year, she was diagnosed with ADHD, and they found she needed reading glasses. Much to everyone's surprise Justice joined the football team, and quickly became their lead Running back, being quick on her feet, and elusive. Sadly she wasn't able to play high school since while most of the guys grew up, she stayed small being five nothing, 90 pounds going into 9th grade. She went into Track, and became one of the top runners and shot putters, earning a letter for it. 

Some parents had a problem with her since she was Valedictorian, the problem they had with it was that she spent all of her day in the special ed room, and they believed she was getting too much help to earn the title. They tried to keep the fact the girl had been doing collage classes since 9th grade quiet, like she asked but eventually they told the adults, which pissed them off since their children, had not been allowed to do that. Apparently even though she had problems reading and with math at first, she seemed to suddenly understand it all able to process it even with her dyslexia, by fifth grade was able to read college level books, and at a amazing speed, since then they had begun to teach her harder things finding they didn't stump her.   
She was socially awkward, often only able to keep a few friends other than the whole football team, who thought of her as one of their own, even though she wasn't on the team having also done peewee football with them. All of her friends seemed to be the outcasts, some which many of the teachers believed to be lazy good for nothings, who were on drugs.


	3. Tics yelling and puking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow start guys trying to make it interesting and i feel like I'm failing :(

Justice shivered, but at the same time felt sweat drip down her neck, her head spun and her body ached. She remembered her mother saying something this morning, but it had been garbled because her door had been closed, her tablets nighttime noise maker had been rather loud. She knew it was childish but all she wanted was her mother, who always knew how to make it better, but then again it was her job, being a doctor and all. 

She had not reacted at all to Ressler, not even when he had thrown the chair and banged his hands on the table, except for her tics which he seemed to take as mocking. She had been trained on how not to, a little by her uncle and anyways a reaction needed energy, which she didn't have. She began to worry that Tony, a friend of her family and co worker, might call mom and ask where she was. Mom would call home, then maybe her cellphone, or Connors only to not get an answer from any of them, then she would worry. She hated worrying her mother, she hated getting into trouble, not that it happened often (she was rarely caught), and by the seems of it she was in big trouble. She just hoped, her brother was doing okay. 

Ressler, Keene, and Cooper looked into the interrogation room, the boy was kept in, or more like man. 6 feet tall and looking like a young Raymond Reddington, but with blue eyes and a thick mess of black hair on his head, Ressler had question the guy throughly only to get vague answers, and the same irritating smile that was usually on Reds face. 

Connors Reddington, had been a great football player like his sister, but while it was because of his sisters smallness and quickness, for Connor it was being built like a brick wall, and his great leadership skills. He had some problems with the academics in schoo, but unlike his sister was very popular with everybody, even the teachers often them describing him as a hard worker, and a great friend. Keene sighed and decided to tag team on the sister, since she was the one they needed info from, telling Ressler to help which he nodded at, but seemed put out. 

Justice heard the door open, and saw Keene and Ressler come in. Keene smiled and moved slowly obviously trying to seem nice, while Ressler lurked in the shadows as best as he could, in the brightly lit room. Justice uncurled herself from the awkward tangled pretzel she was in, and cracked her neck getting a rather wet pop in turn, making her satisfied in a level most would feel as if they actually accomplished something. Keene flinched a little, it was a micro expression but Justice saw it still, and smirked deciding to fuck with the women a little. 

Keene saw the smile and nearly faulted, seeing it trying to tell herself it was just a nineteen year old girl, not the monster that was Raymond Reddington. She sat down only for the girl to bark, then give a short sharp breath out, and then she hit the table. Keene wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. 

“Stop that kid its not funny” Ressler told her, glaring at Justice and Keene flinched when the girls eyes narrowed to slits, and smirk turned into a sneer.

“Piss off pretty boy, I cant control my tourettes...what do you idiots want other than my real computer?” she asked, her voice thick with venom and a coldness, that Keene felt was mostly shot towards Ressler. 

Keene looked towards Ressler and he nodded, she breathed deeply and looked back at the girl. “We have lost contact with your Uncle-”, Keene didn't know somebody so sick could move that fast, or suddenly look so threatening even when their anger wasn't targeted on you. Must be the heavy chair shes holding Ressler to the wall with, Keene thought head spinning. 

“Calm down Justice!” Ressler yelled, trying to push the chair legs away from his neck, legs scrambling slightly to find purchase. The girl actually growled and Keene heard her back pop several times, with the force she was pushing the chair with. 

“We came to get help, Raymond left a file for us to find with your name in it...both of them” Keene told her slowly, making her way to the girl. 

Keen, intelligent, eyes flashed to her then slowly went back to Ressler. “Will you help us find your uncle?” Keene asked, and those grey green eyes were back on her and then the girl said yes. 

Everybody was still, and Keene asked Justice to put Ressler down, which she did slowly putting the chair down, as though not make a noise. 

Keene took a deep breath, closing her eyes while she did it, only for them to snap open when she heard someone hurl up the contents on their stomach. It was Justice who hurled, and Ressler was trying to help her stay up, when Keene realized the girl had actually fainted after puking. 

Ressler yelled for an ambulance, and Keene wondered what was going on with this kid.


	4. Hospitals and more boring conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just more of them talking but now....IN A HOSPITAL ...... :D sorry it will get interesting i swear

They were in the waiting room after getting to the hospital, Donald had rode in the ambulance with Justice while Elizabeth and Cooper rode behind them, not talking not sure what to do. 

They weren't quite sure how sick the girl was, and Keene didn't have to be a profiler to see the worry set in Ressler, making his movements stiff and jerky. There was a commotion from down the hall but they just figured it was a different patient, since the nurse didn't come to get them.

A young mousey nurse came up to Cooper who looked at her expectantly, and she said they could go see the girl, but she already had people in her room. Donald bolted, Lizzie on his heels and Cooper not far behind, they went in guns upholstered, but that didn't seem to bother any of the patrons of the room. It actually earned them a triumphant “ha!” from Justice, and a short man shooting her a playful glare, and him pulling out his wallet and handing her ten bucks.

“Told you they would come in like that” Justice snickered, a smirk worthy of Red on her face eyes flashing with mischief, behind a pair of glasses. 

“What did you do kiddo, set the internet on metaphorical fire?” the short man asked, he had big blue eyes scruffy goatee and wire rimmed glasses, and wild red hair. That made Justice grin, and a African american woman sniff in disgust. 

“It has to be something with that Uncle of hers causing trouble again, I do not know why you put up with him Lillian” the women said to a red headed lady with blue eyes, who smiled good naturedly at her friend then looked at the agents, but mostly Donald. 

“Well since you're here, you should know the people around here” Lillian Reddington told them, and began to point out, what seemed to be all of the specialist doctors in the hospital.

The small man turned out to be Justices first, “and most loved” Dr.Smith, the unimpressed women was Dr. Nash a pediatrician, a young blond woman was her neurologist, and their was Dr.Ruthruff who was actually her brothers doctor but still liked Justice, and Dr.Sam who was her gynecologist. 

“And you should know me Dr. Reddington, and I’m Dean of Medicine here”, Lillian told them no smugness in her voice just a simple telling of information, like it wasn't a big deal. Lizzie wasn't sure what to do looking at the people around her, who formed a slight barrier around Justice who was watching Cooper intently. Lizzie realized she seemed to be looking anywhere but Donald, who seemed to be looking at Lillian, but she watched his eyes dart to Justice once in a while. 

Cooper re holstered his gun, giving quick looks to them telling her and Donald to do the same, and then asked Lillian if they could talk in private, which she accepted after a minute of looking at the three agents intently. 

The left but not before Lillian told Justice to get some rest, and that the other doctors should leave, but not telling the agents to leave. Dr.Smith piped up saying, “Bullshit if we have to leave so should they!” and then glared at the two agents, moving closer to Justice making her snicker and she reminded him that in a way, she was still under arrest pulling on the handcuffs looking pointedly at Donald, her smirk turning sour.

Donald flinched and pulled into himself, when Dr.Smith turned his glare solely on Donald. Lizzie then glared at Dr.Smith, “We didn't want her dashing off like her Uncle seems to do with us-” Lizzie was about to go on, saying that they had proof she was a criminal but Dr.Smith turned his glare onto her. 

“Justice is a good kid, pretty boy over here knows that he spent a bunch of years stalking her and Connor” Dr.Smith said pointing at Ressler, who shot him a look at the scrawny mouthy doctor, and Keene got ready to hold him back from hitting the guy. 

“Its fine Dr.Smith, I’ll be fine you can go, I just will ignore them like I did at the police station” Justice told them nonchalantly, not looking at them in the eyes giving Dr.Smith a polite smile, Red usually gives to Lizzie when she was being difficult. 

Dr.Smith huffed but walked out in a flourish, that Lizzie didn't think a man his size could have. She turned onto Justice who was leaning back on her bed, and Liz realized how bad the girl looked. 

There were dark bags under her eyes, and her nose was red and raw from snot crusting on it, and it being wiped off, her air was damp from them hastily giving her a shower once she had got in, making her look small. She had her glasses on, but otherwise she was in full hospital scrubs. without the black leather bomber jacket, and baggy jeans Liz saw the thin lith muscle that made her such a great athlete. Her hands were cracked and bleeding, from what Liz hadn't a clue. 

Donald was watching the girl and seemed to be trying to find words, but Liz decided to tune in seeing that her partner couldn't seem to find them, “Look we need your help-” . 

Justice intervened before Liz could continue, “I’ll help” she grinned and Liz saw the girls canine teeth where long and sharp looking, something that screamed predator. “Under my circumstances, and rules thou darling” she told Liz smile dissolving into a small smirk, and then she cracked her neck again.   
“Hold on kid where do you get to make the rules?!” Donald growled, and then smirked at her slyly. “Also who says you get too?” he said smugly waltzing up to her, and Liz saw the girls facade crack a little. Her smirk faded and and left eye twitched a little, and Liz saw and heard knuckles pop as she squeezed her fists. 

The girl let out a little sniff, and then another and smirk came back, “Well I could always...disappear and he may show up in a few years dead or alive j-just... depends.” It was obvious, she was trying to be cold but it wasn't working. Her stutter came out, and a slight southern drawl that was usually nonexistent came on. 

“You want to find Reddington, as much as we want too kid” Donald told her simply, eyes directly on her’s and their eyes locked. Liz felt the tension rise again, and she knew what would happen next, sure enough Justice let out a fox like bark, and flinched. Donald flinched and Justice flinched again but then she held up her hand, obviously begging for him silently to stop the vicious cycle before it got bad. 

“We still go by my rules!” Justice snapped, and her heart rate jumped and she stood up out of bed, eyes fierce and body ready for a fight both verbal, and physical. But then almost instantly collapsed in on herself, still weak from dehydration and fever. 

Donald went to her immediately, and didn't back off when Justice snapped at him. 

Cooper came in and so did the girls mother, who raised an eyebrow at Donald and Justice but said nothing. “Tomorrow we will talk about this more, for now we need to let her rest” Cooper told the agents, who both nodded but while Liz began to walk out, Donald didn't move. 

“Agent Ressler that means you too” Cooper told him, amusement seeping slightly into his voice. Donald nodded and helped Justice into bed, much to her annoyance and then walked out not looking Cooper, or Lily in the eyes.


End file.
